The Taken Life
by bunyip.love
Summary: Everyday i must live with the scars, and the pain that was inflicted upon me as a child. I would remember the pain the burn and the screams that came from me when he hurt me. This is about edward / Renesmee /Bella . Edward i a abusive dad to renesmee R


Chapter 1 . September 16th

The Taken Life

Hello, and if your reading this i thank you much for even considering giving my story ago

um, this is my first fan-fic

and i would love both good and bad reviews

if you like i will update i've already got the second chapter writen up on paper so uh yeah

on with my story

xoxox

* * *

Song: Too Much

Artist: All Time Low

Album:Nothing personal

* * *

Everyday i must live with the scars, and the pain that was inflicted upon me as a child.

I would remember the pain the burn and the screams that came from me when he hurt me.

He told me it was for my own good, and that i deserved it, i would have been better off dead.

I never met my mother, she died after my birth, sometimes i even cried about It, but most times i had to be strong

or i would be punished again.

He would always scream at me and tell me i was worthless, there was no point for me to live

that i should just kill myself, but when i tried, i always failed, and when he found out he would just beat me more telling me i was stupid for trying to leave him so easily.

my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen,

welcome to my life.

November 16th

It was My birthday, i didn't receive present like normal children would i wasn't wished a happy day, it was just normal day, i would walk to and from school get called names, eat, get called names again, have some classes skip the rest get called names once more and walk home.

The only class i every enjoyed was music i found it was easy to express my feeling, playing the piano or just sitting around writing music but when my father started inflicting scars across my wrist it was too hard to play the piano without other asking question, so i stopped going.

My farther, edward never fed me, i had to find food for myself and when i say find yes find

there is never any food in the cupboard, he never left any money for me, he always ate out

at the local restaurant, i was never invited to eat with him.

i got home and his volvo was parked in the drive way, we lived out in the Forrest so people couldn't hear my screams when he 'punished' me

i walked up to the front door and opened it quietly trying to sneak inside

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"

"a--at sc--h-ool "

"YOUR LATE THOUGH, IT IS 4:45"

"i -wa--l-k ho-me" Edward always taught me not to ever ask him not to hurt me because he does anyway

"I DONT CARE, I HAVE BEEN WAITING A WHILE FOR YOU I GOT A PHONE CALL FROM THE SCHOOL YOUR GRADES ARE DROPPING, VERY LOW"

"i-i-m s-o-o sorry" i was so scared that just quickly before i could control them the words slipped out

"please don't hurt me"

"excuse me"

"WHAT HAVE I TAUGHT YOU"

i was too scared to answer so i just covered my face with my hands as the impact of my farther hand hit my stomach and i dropped to the floor screaming out in pain as he picked me up by my hair screaming louder in more pain he slapped me and screamed at me

"WHAT HAVE I TAUGHT YOU"

yet again i was to scared to answer

"ANSWER ME, NOW"

"n-ne-never t-to a--sk-ask t-ha -that ( never to ask that)

"THATS RIGHT"

'WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG"

"i-i asked it"

he let go of my hair and kicked my legs, where my last bruises were, it hurt so much, i screamed when i heard a cracking noise coming from my ankle, he stopped kicking my legs and moved towards my hips

i was just lying there trying so hard not to feel the pain but every time his foot hit my skin i screamed.

Then the phone rang, he stopped kicking me and yelled at me telling me to get my worthless life up stairs, i did as i was told, my ankle hurt so much i couldn't walk on it but what was i going to do, go to the hospital and tell them my bruises and scars plus my maybe broken ankle happened because i fell out of a tree, like they would believe that.

I laid down on my bed, i stared at the photos of myself as a child up till when i was 7 were the best years of my life, i had friends my farther didn't beat me and i was doing fine in school.

now look at me a worthless little beaten girl.

When i heard yelling coming from down stairs i risked it and opened my door to see my dad, back facing to me yelling at someone on the phone all i heard was

"we don't need you, your stupid and just to let you know she thinks your dead...."

i closed the door, i was frightened now more than ever, who was he talking to, and why would i think they are dead, i don't know anyone!!

I fell against my door falling to flaw still in pain about, i stretched out my leg, it hurt a lot but it would heal without the hospital right, i hope so and with that i crawled over to my bed turned off my alarm, than god for weekend and fell asleep.

The Dream

There was a girl she had shoulder length curly brown hair.

She was really pale.

The Girl Had large brown eyes.

The Pale Girl was wearing a knee length white ripped dress.

She was running.

She had a sharp knife

She tripped.

It Became dark.

She got up, picking up the knife, and kept running

there was a house

it was large , out in the bush

there was a scream come from the house

she ran harder

The door wouldn't budge

she smashed the window on the left

She ran up the stairs of the house

ran into a small room where there was a man

and another girl

both faces blurry, not detailed

she stabbed the back of the man, he fell of the bed he kept trying to fight back

The other young girl, the not detailed

Telling the other pale girl to run

the pale girl wouldn't move

she looked at the man

blood pouring on the carpet

she drooped the knife and fell to her knees

The darkness took over.

I woke up sweating and breathing uncontrollably as my heart raced,i turned over towards my bedside alarm clock the time flashed 5:43

I sat their staring at my long collection of books, one book that i've never seen before misplace in the shelf.

Gently removing the sheets from my body curling them down to the edge of the bed the book misplace was

a ivory green book the name scribbled across the inside was smudged to difficult to read I studied the outside of the book walking over to my bed a small note slipped out,i flipped it open and the poem was written in a smooth red

My daughter

the love that once flamed

never fights back

but he will learn

fire turns its back

flame will burnt to him as it has to you

be strong my baby

I will fight for you too

It was not signed

my hearts speed increased as the note passed through my head, and without much thought I threw the book across the room

hitting the wall with the corner of the ivory green book.

I fell back against my bed having a slight force upon my ankle I lightly hissed out in pain, I reached over towards my bed to my laptop

I typed in the little poem I found and with how much luck I had it come up with nothing,

wonderful nothing!!

I leaned back against my bed and closed my eyes silently welcoming the cold darkness.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, and please do review it doesn't take long, 10 seconds max

you only have to say wheather you liked it or you hated it

again i would love both.

xoxoxo


End file.
